Currently, mobile devices communicate through networks. Typically, the mobile device operates remotely on a radio frequency to a host server. In order for a web service to operating on a mobile device, the mobile device requires a connection to a server. Unfortunately, there are times when radio coverage and/or the server is not available. Such situations are referred to as “sometimes connected environments”.
Multiple users may use mobile devices. For example, an enterprise may provide each worker with a mobile device to work with and report to a central server. Alternatively, a plurality of devices may be provided to a plurality of locations to be used by a plurality of users. When a mobile device is used, software that allows the mobile device to communicate with the host server is required.
In an always-connected environment, software licenses can be assigned to a number of devices. Unfortunately, licensing software on multiple mobile devices can be costly. Moreover, there can be unnecessary costs when a mobile device is not connected to a host server.
In one example of providing licensed software in a sometimes connected environment, a host server licenses is provided at cost, while mobile software is provided free of charge. However, in order for a mobile device to sync with the host server, a license is required. Thus, each mobile device requires a license, which is costly and not efficient. There is a need for a better way to provide licensed software to mobile devices in sometimes connected environments.